There's A Lot Of Grey Between Black And White
by SomedayDreamer26
Summary: A fight between Henry and Jo that somehow started a relationship. Pure fluff. Rated T because maybe it will be.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers for episode 1x20. Set sometime before the last episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of its characters. I just wanted to write about them. Just like I don't own cookies, but I eat them anyway.**

 **Please bear in mind that this is my first ever story so please be nice - however, constructive criticism is very welcome. So... happy reading! :)**

He didn't like to admit it, but there was most definitely _something_ about Detective Jo Martinez. For starters, she seemed to be the only one capable of putting up with his rambling. And also basically the only woman he had met who hadn't commented on either his accent or his dress sense... much. Almost every day she strolled into his morgue with that heart-stopping smile on her face, and almost every day he started babbling like an idiot at the mere sight of her. Henry Morgan really needed to pull himself together.

When she had arrived on his doorstep a few weeks ago, suitcase in hand, declaring that she didn't want to go to Paris with Isaac, he had thought that maybe, just maybe, they had a chance. But then he was trying to solve Abigail's case, and well... he realised he had never really got over her death.

He sighed sadly and picked up his photograph of Abigail. She was so beautiful.

Abe was stood in the doorway watching his Father. He wondered what was swimming around in his immortal head. "Hey, Pops?"

Henry jumped, startled. "Abraham! I didn't see you there! What is it?"

"Whatever it is that you're thinking about doing, she'd be okay with it, y'know that, right?"

"Yes, but would she really?"

"Well you do sound serious. What's up?"

"Nothing is _up_ , Abraham, more down." He looked down at his golden-brown reflection in his brandy.

"Is it about Jo?"

"Why is it that you think everything is about Detective Matinez?"

"Well... Is it?"

Henry blushed. "Okay, yes it is, but still."

"You can talk to me about it, Henry."

"The problem is, Abe, that there isn't anything to say really. I just have no idea where we are. We had the whole 'what am I to you?' talk, but it still feels like there's something... something unsaid. And, to be perfectly honest, I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of...of the way I think I'm starting to feel. It's when I look at her, Abraham, there's something... _different_."

"And so what?"

"And so I said that Abigail was the ove of my life. It wouldn't be fair on her. No woman could deal with the implications."

"And who says that that has to matter? Nobody says you're in love with her and nobody says you have to be. If you think it's what you want, go for it. And if it doesn't work out, then at least you'll know. Wondering never does anyone any good." Abe gave Henry a small smile and disappeared from the room, leaving his father alone with his thoughts.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted a cute little chapter for Henry and Abe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the positive reviews! (See, look - three exclamation marks - I must be happy).**

 **Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

 **PS. Sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been incredibly busy with schoolwork. I'm going to try to update sooner next time.**

Jo flopped down on her couch, throwing down her coat next to her. She closed her eyes and sighed. It had been a tough day.

She was trying to focus on watching a TV show, but for some unknown reason Henry kept swimming into her thoughts. _Okay, that was a lie._ She said to herself, _You know exactly why._ She had started to wonder about them. Everybody she knew teased her about him, and the people who she didn't really know assumed they were a couple. It couldn't all just be a wild coincidence - there had to be a reason for it all. She had convinced herself that nothing was going on between them, absolutely nothing, but if that was true, why was it that she loved being around him so much, loved listening to his babbling, loved his 19th Century Britain themed outfits, loved how he knew something about anything? And when he looked at her with those big hazel eyes, why did she feel her insides melting away? She was meant to be stronger than this. She was meant to be resistant. She was meant to be professional.

She wished there was someone she could talk to about it all, but she didn't think there was. She would have liked to speak to her Mother, perhaps, but her parents were on a cruise around Europe and she really had no idea how to explain Henry Morgan. He was unexplainable.

Her phone buzzed inside her pocket, and she pulled it out. Hanson's face flashed up on the screen; a picture in which he looked both annoyed and confused at the same time (he wasn't used to his co-worker holding her phone in front of his face and saying "say cheese!"). There were a few lines of text under his picture, detailing a murder and the location of the crime scene. She groaned aloud to herself and fired back a quick reply before calling Abe's Antiques. "Hello again, Detective..."


	3. Chapter 3

**See, so much faster than last time!**

 **(Don't judge me, I'm on a roll and I'm also homeworkless presently).**

 **Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer from chapter 1 - still eating the cookies, my friend.**

 **This chapter has a bit of case in it, but I won't bore you too much with it, because even though I'm a dork and I've read Agatha Christie and the Sherlock Holmes books, I haven't written any mystery. EVER.**

"So Doc, what've you got?" Hanson asked, towering over Henry's crouching form. Henry flicked his scarf out of the way and narrowed his eyes as he inspected the victim's face. It was pale and stiff, like that of a porcelain doll, and her (the body was a her) blue eyes were set into her waxy cheeks like glass marbles on a solitaire board.

"Well." He said, "She's dead."

"Gee, d'ya think?"

Henry gave him a penetrating look. "At the moment I can't say much more. There's no signs of obvious physical damage, such as bruising, a gunshot, or even blood, and from the look of her face she hasn't overdosed on any of the main drugs you would suspect, as they would leave an impression on her looks, physicality or smell. However, I cannot say that it wasn't drugs for certain - her toxicology will determine that." He sat back on his heels and gestured for two of the bystanding officers to remove the body from the crime scene and put it in his ME's van.

"So is it murder, death by natural causes or suicide?"  
"I don't know anything for definate, but from the look on her face I would suggest something she wasn't expecting. And considering her age, I doubt it was natural causes."  
"So murder."  
"Most likely, yes."  
"I suppose that makes sense."  
"And why do you say that?"  
"She looked like crap, Doc, and I would assume that's what I would look like if I knew someone was gonna kill me and I couldn't stop them."  
"No doubt you would, but there's no reason to assume. She was killed yesterday, which was a Wednesday, and it's a scientific fact that women look their worst on Wednesdays. Most prominently at 3pm."

"It disturbs me how much you know about that." Jo wandered into view, grinning to herself about something.  
"Why, Detective, it wounds me that you find my knowledge off-putting. And might I add, for a Thursday, you do look happy." Henry said, raising his eyebrows.  
"Touché."

/

Jo sat at her desk, fiddling with her pen. It had exploded ages ago and leaked ink all over her hand every time she wrote with it, but she couldn't be bothered to replace it. Her fingers were already stained black and if she carried on chewing it her teeth would be too, but she wasn't really paying attention to anything at the time and didn't notice. Hell, Lucas could have performed a pole dancing routine atop a desk and she wouldn't have blinked.

Hanson was out tracking down a lead, and she had already combed through three hours of video footage from the camera in the alleyway where the victim was killed, written down a timeline and finished up every single sheet of paperwork she could find. She was more bored than a beetle in a plastic box. So she did the only thing she could think of. She picked up her coffe, and set off for the morgue, even though she knew full well that Henry would call when he found something.

She wandered over to the lift (though she would have called it an 'elevator', being an American), pressed the little chrome button and waited for the doors to open. They did, with a satisfying little _whiiiir, chink_ , and she stepped inside... only to find that Henry was in there, about to step out to come and see her. There was an awkward little moment of mumbling, laughing politely and blushing, but in the end Jo just reached across and pressed the button to direct the lift down to the basement, and told him to explain on the way down.

"So you see, Detective, I believe that Lucas and I have found a cause of death."  
"Oh, really, what? Was it definitely murder?"  
"It was indeed, " he said, nodding, "We found a tiny puncture mark in her arm where her vein is, and I believe that the killer injected air into it with an empty syringe, causing it to enter the bloodstream as gas bubbles and get lodged in her heart, stopping blood flowing from her right ventricle into her lungs."  
Jo shuddered.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise and the lift screeched to a halt, though they hadn't reached the basement yet, and the doors most certainly weren't opening. The light above their head flickered, and then went out altogether.  
"Crap." Jo grabbed hold of Henry's arm as she was jolted forwards.

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

 **Note: Every fact that Henry comes out with at any point in this chapter and in the rest of the story in completely true. I know a lot of random facts and I feel the need to share them with the world, so I'm doing it via Henry so that nobody minds. For example, when Mel Blanc (the guy who voiced Bugs Bunny) died, his will stated that he wanted his grave to say "That's all, folks!". It does. (I bet you never wanted nor needed to know that, but I promise you'll never forget it.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I disclaim, I disclaim, I disclaim.**

 **Thanks for the kind reviews! Once you've finished reading, I'd love to hear what you think!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

The lift paused for a moment.

And then...  
It dropped.

It rattled and shook, falling downwards. Henry and Jo tumbled rather ungracefully to the floor of the lift, and stayed there till it finally shuddered to a halt.

Jo panted, trying to get her breath back, and when she felt her heart rate return to normal, she decided that she'd better get up soo- and then she noticed how she was lying.  
She was lying on top of Henry. Her left leg was hooked through his. One of her hands was underneath his arm, and her other one was positioned on his collarbone. Her head was resting on his chest and her ear was pressed up against his heart so she could hear his heartbeat. It relaxed her.

"Mmmmmmnnnnnnffffffffffffffffffffffffff" Henry made a muffled noise from beneath her, after what could have been seconds but felt like years. Perfect years.  
"Hey," Jo whispered.  
"Hey."  
"Are you alright?"  
"I think so. Are you?"  
"Yeah. I'm a bit bruised, but you mostly broke my fall."  
"Glad to be of service," she could tell he was grinning from beneath her.  
She slowly pushed herself off of his body. He groaned quietly. She sat up and grabbed his hand, pulling up into a sitting position too.  
Then she saw the blood.

There was a small pool of it where he had been, only visible in the dark by the way it was shining. "Henry! I thought you said you were okay!"  
"I am. What are you talking about?"  
"What's that supposed to mean? Henry, you're bleeding!"  
"I am? I can't feel anything."  
Jo placed her fingers tentatively on his lower back, and slowly moved them upwards, feeling for the injury. She felt him shiver as her hand travelled up the bare skin of his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair – and there it was. Her fingers came away wet. "It's your head. You must've hit it when we fell."  
Henry put his hand up to the back of his head, and felt the wound. He barely winced. "Hmm," he mused, "The main concern is that I can't feel the pain. Sometimes that occurs when one gets concussion from a blunt force trauma. I should be okay as long as I keep pressure applied to the wound. Oh, and please don't, under any circumstances, let me lose consciousness. If at any point I tell you that I'm tired, keep me distracted. Hit me if you have to."

"I'll do that," Jo said. Had Henry seen the expression on her face he would've melted. It was a picture of concern, and, perhaps... love?  
Henry took off his scarf and wrapped it around his hand. He reached up behind his head and pressed the silky material against the abrasion. He leant back against the wall of the lift. "Come sit with me he said. There's no way you're going to get a cell signal down here, so we're going to be sat around for a while, I think." Jo crawled over to him. She sat herself down next to him and leant her head against his shoulder.

"Dammit!" she said.  
"What?"  
"I dropped my coffee when we fell!"

Henry could feel Jo starting to doze off. He could feel her breath on his neck, and it was getting slower, softer. He was starting to get tired himself, and if he just slept for a bit, it surely wouldn't matter... _no_. He couldn't. He wanted to let her sleep; she looked so peaceful. But he knew that if she wasn't there to keep him awake, he'd lose consciousness. He shook her gently. "Jo?"  
"Yeah?" She mumbled groggily.  
"Could you stay awake for me?"  
"Are you getting tired?" Her voice was tinged with concern.  
"Yes. The need to sleep is starting to get more powerful. I need you to keep me awake. Talk to me, make me talk, argue with me, make me angry. It'll keep my brain working. Please."  
"Okay. But let me do this." She reached up behind his head and took the scarf from his hand. She placed her hand on his wrist and pushed his arm down, then refolded the scarf so that a clean side was showing. She pressed it against his wound gently, and shuffled herself around a bit until she was sat comfortably on her knees, facing his side. She rested her forehead on his shoulder. "You're gonna owe me for this, you know that, right?"

 **Please note: I know Henry said that the reason for not feeling the pain is most likely because of concussion, and I also know that this probably isn't true. The bit in the last chapter about inject air into veins was all true, because I did a little bit of research to make it authentic, but for this I** **couldn't really be bothered** **didn't have the resources to make it so. This chapter is really about Henry and Jo and not the case, so I thought that as long as it sounds plausible (I believe it does, because I do know for certain that for some reasons people who have been hurt can't feel the pain, so it is only the cause that I made up) it wouldn't matter as much.**

 **Please write me a review telling me what you think of all the fluff I just wrote! :)**

 **SomedayDreamer26**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm not even sure if this is necessary, but oh well. As is probably obvious, I don't own Forever or any of the characters.**

 **I decided not to use this chapter as a reveal of Henry's immortality to Jo by letting him die from the injury, because I want to make the story a little longer.**

 **PS. In this chapter I'm gonna refer to the lift as an 'elevator' because I don't want to confuse how the characters sound with my English. Though I can with Henry, seeing as we've both been accused of having a 'posh accent' (which I still don't understand because I'm not posh and all the people who have told me this are British).**

 **Anyway, happy reading, and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

Hanson ran a hand through his hair. "Thank god you're out and alright."  
Lieutenant Reece nodded in agreement. "I was rather worried for a moment there. I know you're both tough, but that was a nasty drop. Who knows what could have happened." She told Jo she could have some time off if she wanted to, under the circumstances, and told her to wish Henry a happy recovery from her when she visited him in hospital (she hadn't been allowed to travel in the ambulance with him, as she wasn't immediate family), and left.  
"Mmmhmn," said Hanson, leaning back in his chair to grin at Jo, "who knows what could have happened? You and the Doc, stuck together in the tiny elevator in the dark, all alone, with nobody to stop you going at-"  
"Shut up," Jo snapped, "we're just friends, you know that."  
"Of course..." he grinned. Lucas was smiling too, though Jo had a feeling it was mostly at the pretty paremedic who was making sure she was okay (checking for concussion, etc., etc.).  
"Right then," the paramedic murmered, "you seem to be alright. You've got a few bruises here and there, but nothing that can't be healed with some rest." She narrowed her eyes at Jo, "I've been told how stubborn you are. _Do_ rest, for your own sake."  
"I will."  
The paramedic cleared up her stuff and headed for the door, and Lucas immediately stood up and took off after her.

"Good luck to him," Hanson said. Jo nodded silently, looking like she was thinking hard about something. "Hey, are you alright?" Hanson asked, his expression softening, "you know, I didn't really mean anything when I was talking about you and the Doc - I was just ribbing you. But the two of you do have some kind of connection."  
"Yeah," she replied, smiling to herself, "I suppose we do."  
"Uh-huh. He seems to take your mind off Sean. He's good for you, Jo, though of course he's pretty damn weird."  
"You know - he does. It's strange, but I really feel like I can talk to him about anything. And his weirdness is sweet - it kind of makes me like him even more. But don't tell him I just said that or his ego will get so big it'll explode."  
Hanson laughed. "I won't."  
Jo picked up her coat. "Thanks Mike. 'Night."  
"No problem. 'Night."  
Once Jo had left, Hanson picked up his desk phone. He dialled the hospital. "Hi, this Detective Mike Hanson of the NYPD... Yes, I'd like to speak to a patient of yours, Henry Morgan... okay... yes, I do understand that he needs rest... yes, I do understand that it was a very serious injury... yes, I do understand that he shouldn't be talking to anyone... yes, I understand it all perfectly well, but I'd like to speak to him... yes, but I only need a minute or so of his time, it's urgent... okay, thanks." He waited for a minute while the phone belted out a rather horrific tune whilst he was on hold.  
"Hello, Detective. The nurse said you wanted to speak to me urgently. Is anything wrong?"  
"Not really, but I wouldn't have been able to talk to you if I hadn't said it was urgent. And you're bloody lucky I didn't give up - the nurse spent a lotta time telling me that you shouldn't be talking to anyone."  
Henry laughed. "She is rather annoying, isn't she? Very efficient though."  
"Yeah... Look, I wanted to talk to you about Jo."  
"Um, sure."  
"I wanted to tell you something."  
"Okay."  
"But first you gotta understand something."  
"Okay."  
"Jo really cares about you. I can tell you care about her too. And your friendship means a lot to her."  
Mmm. To me too."  
"Well, if you screwed it up, for whatever reason, it'd break her heart."  
"I would never do that."  
"Good. Because here's the thing, Doc..."  
"Yes?"  
"Hurt her and you die."  
And then he hung up.

~1 week later~

Henry was still in hospital. Still.  
He'd get out soon, but for the moment he was stuck there and he was so, so bored.  
Jo and Abe visited lots, though, so he was surviving.  
Jo was back at work the next day, against the advice of the paramedic, but she came to see Henry almost every day after her shift.

It was late - about ten'o'clock at night. Jo had only just finished at work, but she managed to get into Henry's private room in the hospital by flashing her badge at a lot of people. Being a Detective had it's advantages.

She knocked, and the stuck her head round the door. Henry was sat up in bed, reading.  
"Oh, hello Detective. I didn't think you were coming in today."  
"Yeah, I had to work late." She came in, shutting the door behind her, and came to sit next to him on the bed. It made him smile, because her position had changed throughout the week. She'd started out standing, then she sat in the chair, then at the foot of the bed, and now she was sat right next to him, within fifty centimetres. She had slowly gotten more confident.  
"How's the case going?" He asked, closing the book and setting it down on the bedside table.  
"It's annoying the hell out of me."  
"Oh?"  
"Well we've got this suspect, and he looks just about as guilty as an owl with the mouse's tail hanging from it's beak. We interrogated the guy - and d'you know what he did? - he laughed at me and told me I couldn't prove it. The problem is he's _right_." She balled her fists in frustration.  
"That sounds infuriating." His voice was soothing, and it calmed her. It was one of the reasons she loved seeing him, loved working with him - he was so calm, which worked with and complimented her fiesty personality.  
She sighed. "It is."

The door was pushed open and a plump, smiling lady with a greying bun atop her head appeared in the doorway. "Hi there, I'm bringing round hot drinks and biscuits. Would you guys like anything?"  
"Hmmn... Yes, can I have a cup of tea - milk, no sugar?" Henry said.  
"Sure, Sir." She turned to look at Jo, "would you like anything, dearie?"  
"Uh... yeah, can I have a coffee? Black, no sugar."  
The lady's smile widened. "Going hardcore, eh? Okay then, give me a sec."  
A moment later she advanced into the room proffering two steaming mugs. She handed one to Henry. "One tea, milk, no sugar."  
Jo rolled her eyes. "Tea? Way to be a typical Brit, Henry."  
The lady with the tea grinned. "So he's Brittish, eh? No wonder I thought his voice sounded different. Not that we can complain, mind you, because they're meant to speak something marvellous."  
Jo decided she liked the lady - she was nice, but not pushy, like some of the nurses she'd met. "You'd think so, but it's a pain in the ass. It makes him so hard to refuse. He looks at you with those big eyes and murmurs one of his charming old-fashioned mannerisms in that voice and you find yourself willing to do anything."  
"Oh well, I'm sure you'll survive." The woman winked, and handed Jo her coffee, before waltzing out of the room and shutting the door behind her.  
"So..." Henry whispered. Jo was suddenly very aware of how close they were. She could feel his breath on her neck. "If I were to so choose, I could make you willing to do _anything_ for me, Detective?" He purred the last word, and Jo realised how sexy her title could sound.  
Henry seemed to have his flirt mode turned on full.  
And Jo couldn't see a reason why she shouldn't turn on hers.  
"Well..." she murmered, "it would depend on what _kind_ of anything, Dr. Morgan."  
 _She hasn't used my full title since our first case together,_ Henry thought, _it sounds so different now._  
"Okay then, Detective, what-" Jo yawned suddenly.  
"Sorry, that wasn't you..." She ducked her head and took a sip of her coffee, a little embarassed.

Henry narrowed his eyes at her. Then, rather to her surprise, he slipped his hand under her chin, lifting it up and forcing her to look at him. Henry's gaze travelled along her features, his eyes worried. Her face was worn out and her eyes were bloodshot. "Jo, you haven't been sleeping."  
"How did you-"  
"I can just tell. It doesn't matter anyway. What matters is that you haven't, have you?"  
She blushed. "Um... no."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing really. busy with work, insomnia, all that."  
"You shouldn't have come here. You ought to have gone home and to bed."  
"No, I shouldn't. I like being here." Then she looked down at her hands, and her voice dropped to a whisper. "My house is so lonely."  
Henry almost melted.

An hour later, all in the hospital was quiet. The only noise that could be heard from Henry's room was slow, steady breathing.  
It was Jo's.

The conversation she and Henry were having had slowly trailed off, and she'd fallen asleep in the middle of her sentence. It was actually kinda adorable.

Now she was curled up halfway up his hospital bed, her head resting on his chest. Her body blocked him a little so that he couldn't lay down, but he didn't mind. He ran his fingers through her hair and she mumbled a sleeping sigh of contentment.

Nobody disturbed them all night.

 **I know, I know, a lot of speech. But I** _ **like**_ **dialogue. I don't usually use this much, I promise. It's just that this fanfic is making me do it like so much more than usual (BTW I say usual because I actually write a lot. I've been recognised as a talented writer officially by the school system and all that and everyone thinks I should be an author. This story isn't as good as my stuff usually is, becuase I'm an obsessive editor).**

 **Shoutout to KenH and SB88 for reviewing 2 of my chapters so far! And they weren't looking for an emergency phone - Henry was saying that there wouldn't be a mobile phone/'cell' phone signal in the lift to make a call. Sorry if it wasn't clear. Anyway, thank you so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**  
 **And bloody helll I'm on chapter 6 already! I kinda expected that I'd be procrastinating so much that I wouldn't get past the first. Thanks for the support (reviews/favourites, etc.)!**  
 **Disclaimer: If I owned Forever I'd know what was going to happen so I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**  
 **Happy reading! :)**

Jo didn't want to open her eyes.  
She was so comfortable.  
There was a hand in her hair, entwined in the brown waves. She was curled up in a ball, one of her hands tucked under her body, the other one outstreched and lying on top of someone elses. She could hear someones heartbeat against her ear and it relaxed her.  
Wait, what?!  
She opened her eyes and looked up to see who it was.

 _Henry?_ The voice in her head screamed. _Why am I lying on top of... HENRY?! Oh God, what did I do? I know I wanted to but... it's too soon! I'm not ready! He's not either! What do I say!?_  
Henry opened his eyes at her movement and grinned down at her. "Good morning Detective."  
"God. What did I do? I'm sorry Henry, I'm just not sure..." She was getting really het up.  
Henry laughed. "You don't remember? You came to see me in hospital and you were so tired that you fell asleep. I told the nurses not to bother you and they understood."  
"Oh... sorry. You should've woken me, it's not fair on you." She visibly relaxed, sinking back down onto his chest.  
"Not at all. I was perfectly alright and you needed to sleep."  
"Thank you."It was coming back to her now.  
But if she was just sleeping then why was she in that position? _No. Not gonna think about that._  
She chose to ignore the way she had tangled herself up with him in her sleep.  
She chose to ignore that his hand had been in her hair.  
She chose to ignore how great it had felt.  
She sat up and combed her hair with her fingers, smoothed out her clothes. Henry picked her phone and gun up from where she'd put them on the bedside table and handed them to her. She turned on her phone... which told her that she had had five missed calls from Hanson and several caps lock texts wondering where the hell she was. "holy crap."  
"What is it?"  
"I must have put my phone on silent, and now I'm late for work. Lieutenant Reece" (whereupon she began reading from her phone, quoting a text) "isn't impressed. She wants to see me in her office when I get in. Oh hell." Henry took a breath to start speaking, but she covered his mouth with her hand. "Shush. Let me think...hmm...Oh! I know!" She gave him a wicked grin. "So, remember that I saved you life?"  
"And I will forever be grateful." _Literally._  
"Well, you owe me, don't you?"  
"Um, yes, I... suppose so..."  
"Well then. You're going to help me out."  
"And what are you suggesting I do?"  
"I'm suggesting that you use my phone, call the Lieu, and make me an excuse. I don't really care what you tell her, but turn on the charm, Doctor, or I'll be wanting something else as well."  
"Maybe I'd prefer something else." He raised his eyebrows, his eyes sparkling, and it looked incredibly sexy.  
She decided to ignore how much she wanted to flirt right back at him. "I doubt it. I won't be making it enjoyable, so it would be a good idea to start dialling."  
"Yes Ma'am." He got the idea.

Jo got up off the bed and holstered her gun. She walked out of the room and went to the bathroom, and when she returned Henry was just hanging up. "So what did you tell her?"  
"I told her that you went stumbling into the antique shop after work yesterday and were sick. You had food poisoning from something you'd eaten. Abe thought you were in no way fit to go in to work."  
"How did you explain why you were using my phone?"  
"Well, I said that Abe had come to see me to tell me about it - you were of course too unwell to tag along - and he brought your phone because he knew that you'd try to leave and go to work once he'd left, but not without a phone, so he brought it with him."  
Jo grinned. "I'm impressed."  
"I try."  
"Wait a minute - what do I say when I get into work?"  
"You don't go."  
"What?!"  
"Well as I said, you have food poisoning. You're in no way fit to go in today."  
"So what do I do?"  
"I don't know. What do you like doing on your days off?"  
"I don't."  
Henry sighed, and shook his head. "Well then, go and _find out_ what you like doing on your days off."  
So Jo said goodbye, and left.

As she wandered along the streets of New York, the detective started to wonder what she should do. She had the whole day to just go have fun. Well, most of it.  
She should have fun.  
Only...  
When she thought about it, she had the most fun when she was with Henry.

Maybe she'd go see her Mother. She was back from her holiday, and had been home for a week. Yes. That seemed like a suitably domestic thing to do.

First though, she went home. She brushed her hair, changed into more relaxed clothing and headed out again. She walked down her road and bought a sandwich from the local cafe, because she hadn't had breakfast yet, and a bunch of flowers for her Mother. Then she hopped in a cab.  
She stared out of the window, thinking. She watched the world go by, and it made her smile.

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **SomedayDreamer26**


End file.
